The Unknown Prodigy And The Silent Genius
by loveanimation4life
Summary: A neglected child, a hidden talent, an unknown enemy , but in all these an unlikely friend and a kindred spirit. A prophecy told, a prophecy hidden, a prophecy misunderstood,Who will survive in this game of destiny, who will come out victorious, who are the ABSOLUTE DUO?. Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or any of its character. AU. Slow romance.
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto . only my OC.

PROLOGUE.

On October 10th, in the dead of the night just outside of Konoha, the red death of Konoha, wife of the Yondaime Hokage, kushina can be seen in labour if one were to look.

So far, she had already delivered three of her children and the last one was on its way, when the masked man appeared killing the anbu guards stationed around and biwako the wife of the sandaime hokage. He took 2 of the three children and placed explosive tags on them and threw them away from him this forced minato to leave kushina still in labour to save them. He then took the three children away from there to their house in Konoha. But that was all the time needed for him to release the nine tails from kushina forcing her to deliver their last child.

Minato came back and teleported her and the child to the other three children and left to go and fight the masked man and the kyuubi. After forcing the masked man to retreat, minato went to face the Kyuubi. He decided that the only way to stop the Kyuubi was to seal him into his children. He went to kushina and told her his plan. At first she refused but after listening to his explanation he convinced her but on the condition that she helps him.

The two of them arrived at the location were the sealing was to take place and set up the requirement for the sealing. Minato now summoned the chief told Gamabunta to lure the Kyuubi to the location for the sealing and keep him busy. Gamabunta was hard pressed trying to hold back the Kyuubi and minato decided the only seal that can hold him was the dead reaper seal and so minato summoned the shinigami to seal up the Kyuubi.

He told the shinigami to split the Kyuubi chakra into his yin and yang parts. He chose to seal the yang into his first born son as it had a less evil chakra and the yin into kushina as she was very weak and only her uzumaki heritage was keeping her alive. He then split the body and soul into his second and third child respectively, leaving only his last child free from any influence or power of the Kyuubi.

Minato after the sealing was expecting to have his soul taking by the shinigami however the shinigami said one soul was not payment for splitting the Kyuubi into four hence all four with the Kyuubi, their soul will be his for the taking when they die including minato's soul. He informed minato that he will be watching them carefully then left.

Minato shocked but happy tone alive with his family called his ninja to help people to find their loved ones and determine the death toll after which they should join their families but from now on Konoha is on lock down. He also said to inform the council that the meeting will be the next day and he left them taking his whole family home with him.

The next day, the council assembled and minato informed them of everything that happened including the sealing and the presence of the masked man, most people called for the death of the children from the council but he was able to convince them that the seal was strong and everyone was safe. He then went out and told the people of the sealing and just like the council they called for their death but he calmed them down and told them to have faith in him, his kids and his sealing that everything will turn out fine for the good of Konoha. But no one knew how this was the beginning of one of the strongest shinobi the world has ever seen.

Author note: finally the end of the first chapter. This is my first fanfic and my first story ever so pardon me for any mistakes.

I want to put it out now that I am currently blank in two of my oc so if you have idea on description, abilities, techniques, names anything at all, am open to suggestion.

P. S one is a girl and a boy and the request will be over by latest the fourth chapter. So help me, they will be part of the Konoha 12 so thanks. Hope you like it. Please your review is highly appreciated. Also, it's been quite long since I watched Naruto so if I make any mistake or miss a part please inform me. Thanks till next time, I'll try to make next chapter longer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : **I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.** **Important authors note at the end of the chapter, please read.**

Chapter 2:Growing up in Neglect

In a training ground, a family can be seen training, a boy around the age of 6 with blond hair and blue eyes and a height of about 3'67"(112cm) with 3 whisker marks on each of his cheeks can be seen shouting out " Tou-san, Tou-san, I have finally reached up to half way up the tree, its only a matter of time before I reach the top of the tree and master this exercise and become closer to being Hokage." This was said by Naruto the first born son and child of the Hokage.

A blond haired man with blue eyes at a height of 5'84"(178cm) replies him back "that's great son but you still have a long way to go before you can become Hokage. You first have to beat your sisters, you know they have passed this stage of training and are now training with your mom." This is Minato, the yondaime Hokage speaking.

"Minato, don't talk to him like that, you know the only reason he has more trouble with his chakra control is because he has more chakra than his sisters." Kushina, the wife of Minato replied, a red haired woman with green eyes and height about 5'77"(176cm). "At my age I was worst than him at this so I think that he is doing great."

"But still mom, he takes more time because of his attitude, he is too impatient. If he relaxes and concentrates more am sure he will learn this faster." This is the third child of Minato and Kushina speaking, Natsumi, a red haired girl with blue eyes and height about 3'61"(110cm).

"Sis, leave Naruto alone, we just have to keep on training because when we grow up we will have to see who is the strongest among us," a blond haired girl with green eyes and 3 whisker marks and height about 3'64"(111cm) on each of her cheeks. This is Minato second child, Naruko speaking.

If an outsider were to look at this family they would call it a "picture perfect family" with loving parents and adorable children. Even looks and character can be said to be gotten from their parents. This can be seen as Naruto looks exactly like Minato with Kushina character, Naruko look is a mixture of Minato and Kushina but still with Kushina character while Natsumi is a complete mix of both Minato and Kushina looks and behaviour. The only problem with this picture is the absence of the last child of Minato and Kushina, Natsu, a red haired boy with green eyes and height about 3'54"(108cm)(the shortest in the family at their age) with Minato character that no one in the family notices.

(Naruto and Naruko can be said to be identical twins but not identical to Natsumi and Natsu who can be identical twins to each other.)

The young boy in question that is absent can be seen looking out of a window watching the family interacting together. "Its not fair, why can't I train with them. Ever since they started training I've slowly been ignored". 'I still remember when I couldn't start training.

Flashback: 1 year ago

On the children fifth birthday, Minato and Kushina called them and told them that they had decided to start training them before they enter the academy so that they will be able to control the Kyuubi part within them, so that they won't hurt their friends. They already knew about the Kyuubi since their parents informed them when they were 3.

"That is great, Naruto said, we will be the best in the academy when we start training to become ninja". Naruko and Natsumi were also smiling, only Natsu was quiet as he caught onto his parents saying that the training was for them to control the Kyuubi. He then decided to ask them, "Tou-san, Kaa-san, what about me, what training will I be doing as I don't have the Kyuubi?." Minato and Kushina were shocked as they didn't plan anything for Natsu training but Minato took control of the situation saying, "Natsu, we meant only your elder siblings as they will need more help to control the Kyuubi, you will join us in training when you start the academy and your siblings can control the Kyuubi to an extent".

"You do not want any harm to befall your siblings and others around them, do you?, besides we will still do other events as a family", Kushina added. This sobered the other children when they saw their parents trying to pacify him. "Don't worry little bro, I'll become strong and master the Kyuubi quickly so you can join us in the training", Naruto told him, with Naruko and Natsumi vowing to do the same.

Flashback ends.

Natsu POV

They said they wanted to train them in using the Kyuubi yet the training they are currently doing is just chakra control exercise, I could have easily joined them for this part. Since they started their training I am slowly being pushed aside, even the promise made to me before they started training has been forgotten, whether its what to eat, where to go and other things, am no longer given a chance to decide, only what my elder siblings want is what we do. Even the villagers show favouritism among us and it has only gotten worse since their training started. I can't keep waiting for me to start the academy before I can train if not I'll be too far behind them, I have to start my own personal training even if it is through reading books about ninja and the use of chakra.

Going down the stairs, I noticed them entering the house to have lunch. I wanted to ignore them but stopped when Natsumi asked me were I was going and I said I was going to the library to read so they can have lunch without me as I was not hungry, after that I left the house.

Time skip: a few months later

These past few months has been hectic for me. Naruto and Naruko have only gotten more mischievous, behaving more like our mother at her age, pulling pranks and the likes but no one seems to notice and I only get blamed for it without being given a chance to prove my innocence and that is currently one of the situation I find myself in.

"Natsu, are you listening to me, Minato asked, I have allowed you to get away with a lot of things at home but going into the village and troubling them is what I won't stand for. Dining and dashing and doing it under my name will not be tolerated."

A knock was heard interrupting him, "Hokage-sama, there are some people outside waiting to see you," the secretary informed him. "Alright, thank you, you can inform them to come inside and as for you Natsu wait by the door this conversation is not over," Minato ordered. Just then the door opened and a lady holding a child walked in.

Minato asked them why they wanted to see him and she replied him. "Hokage-sama, my name is Sayuri and the young lady beside me is named Miyuki Ryu. We travelled here to seek settlement, after Miyuki lost her mother and I was made her guardian. The last wish of her mother was for her to grow up in a safe environment and that is why we came here as Konoha is known as one of the most peaceful hidden village, we humbly ask you to accept us into your village."

"Why were you chosen as her guardian if you don't mind me asking", Minato said. "I was chosen because her mother saved my life when I was young and this is just my way of showing her my gratitude as she was like a mother to me so I would like her daughter to have something like that even though I can never take her mother's place." Sayuri answered.

"Well I see no reason not to accept you. Just go to the secretary outside and show her this form and she will assist you and set you up with an apartment and some cash to settle down. You will have to look for a means of livelihood unless you have some ninja training to become a ninja?", Minato asked.

"No, thank you Hokage-sama but miyuki has shown interest to become a ninja and also she has not spoken since the death of her mother so forgive her quietness," Sayuri said.

"That will not be a problem, just inform the secretary, my condolences to you young Miyuki, I hope you like Konoha".

Thank you and they left, but as they were leaving no one noticed Miyuki and Natsu eyes meeting and the door closed behind them.

Anbu, Minato called and one with a boar mask on his faced answered kneeling down, your orders Hokage-sama, assign a guard to watch over them until we know for sure they are not a security risk when they leave the building and he excused the anbu.

Otou-sama, natsu called when everyone had left, leaving Minato shocked because he had forgotten about him. Thats right we still have our discussion to finish, well right now you are forbidden from entering any restaurant unless we are with you, you can leave, when I get home me and your mother will discuss whether more punishment will be given out.

With the dismissal to leave, Natsu left his office with a neutral face on but on the inside he was wandering how he was punished without a chance to defend himself, thinking how he was blamed when the hokage has 2 sons forgetting all about the girl he met in his fathers office but fate has a way of reminding us about what it wants especially with destiny being intertwined.

Authors note: Alright a longer chapter as promised. Am doing a shout out to the first 10 people that followed this story so Thanks **Steve-o 62, digreg, Dantemanya, Omega Drago, Donov3, Sephzine1, TheRock2M, Gravity force, Hubiao, Draph91.**

 **To Dark wolf of death my first reviewer it means a lot. Will try to make sure its not rushed and explain more next chapter. Taken note of your names.**

Thanks so much and to all others that have read it it means so much to me. The request for your input on the 2 OC that will become part of the **Konoha 12** I mentioned in the first chapter is still on so PM me if you have anything.

 **Question time** : which of this would you like to be seen as a sensei?

 **1). Yugao**

 **2). Yamato**

 **3). Anko**

 **4). Anyother person in the naruto verse that can become a sensei**

 **5). OC. This is different from the first 2 OC so you'll have to give your OC details.**

This contest will last till the 5th chapter so give your answer in reviews or PM.

Your review is highly appreciated it helps me to improve in my writing.

Good-bye until next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Meeting, Training.

Natsu POV

The situation at home only got worse each day, every problem, mistake, every prank in the village, everything wrong was always my doing. I always felt suffocated at home and had taken to leaving the house every chance or opportunity I got but right now me outside the house was currently not my choice instead I was sent out to apologize to those I supposedly wronged in the village. What a joke I don't even know who I am supposed to apologize to. I had spoken to Naruto and Naruko about their pranks and they said they would reduce it though I don't think they will because they have never been punished before and they don't know I am the one taking all the blame for them.

"Hmph, I looked and saw that I had had bumped into a girl who looks about my age, with black straight hair and violet eyes with same height as my sister, Naruko. "Hey, are you okay", I said as I helped her up. "Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going, hope you aren't hurt. Hey, weren't you the girl that came with a lady to the Hokage's office, what's the name, Miyuki right, a few months back, wait, where are you going?".

"We are actually together and she was looking for me as we got separated," a lady with brown hair and eyes spoke, she looked a bit younger than my mom but just as tall.

"Sorry, who are you, please?". "My name is Sayuri and I am Miyuki's guardian. I was with her in the Hokage's office like you said earlier. Would like to join us for lunch, seeing as you kept Miyuki company". " Sorry but I've been forbidden from entering any restaurant without my family and I'm currently on an errand for the Hokage". "Oh, that's alright, maybe another day and the lunch was to be in our home, we don't eat out but why don't you follow us home so you can come back another day for lunch". " Okay, I can come in 2 days for lunch would that be alright?". "Sure now let's go".

2 days later,

I left home after informing Kushina that I was having lunch at a friend's place and went to Miyuki's. Arriving there, Miyuki opened the door after I knocked and showed me to were Sayuri-san was waiting for us with lunch ready.

"Natsu am so glad you could make it, have a seat lunch is served", Sayuri-san said. "Thank you, I replied and sat down, I tasted the food and it was delicious and I told her so. When we finished eating she told me she had something to discuss with me". " Natsu, remember I had said that Miyuki would start the academy when she was of age, I would really like for you to help her when the time comes. I wouldn't like for anybody to take advantage of her quietness and you two can help each other in your training," Sayuri-san said.

"There would be no problem keeping Miyuki company however as for helping each other in training, I don't think I can be of any help. My parents are currently not training me so when we start the academy I would be at the same level as Miyuki so there would be no knowledge on anything I could help her with", I said.

" Why aren't your parents helping you?, you are the Hokage's son from what I gathered around so you are meant to have some knowledge about ninja training before you start the academy ", Sayuri-san asked.

" I can't reply to that it is a family situation but if you hear the reason from an outside source it will be different, but I'll have to say that I won't be able to help Miyuki", I replied.

"Oh, thanks for informing me, I'll see what I can do about training but tell me Natsu if I can get someone to train you two would you accept?", Sayuri-san asked. "However, you will have to inform your parents that you have found someone to train you and have their permission so that no problem will arise in the future, your father is the Hokage. I hope you have no problem with that, if they agree come back in a week's time and I'll inform you of every aspect of the training but if they refuse I don't expect you to show up here, I'll know they refused when your absent and won't hold it against you".

Hearing that made feel relief, hope, anxiousness and fear all at once, hope that I'll finally be trained and fear that my parents may refuse to allow me to be trained. I agreed and left them, going back home thinking of how to raise this topic with my parents.

3 days passed without me bringing up the topic to my parents but I've finally decided to say it at dinner tonight. "Tou-san, Kaa-san, there is something I would like to discuss with you and my siblings".

"Yes Natsu, what would like to discuss", Minato asked. "Tou-san, I would like your permission to start training", I asked. " Now Natsu we have discussed this you know you can't join us for training because we are helping you siblings why don't you wait in a few months the academy will start and then you can join us in the training", Minato said.

"I know Tou-san but I don't need for you to train me, I've found someone who is willing and able to train me and the person only requires your permission to start, besides this will make everyone happy, you won't have worry about my training and you and Kaa-san can focus on my siblings. Naruto, Naruko and Natsumi won't have to worry about me and be held back and I would receive training and be okay besides when you do decide to start training me you won't have to go back all the way to the basics".

"Tou-san, Natsu is right", Natsumi spoke up. This is the best way to go about it, when we enter the academy no one will wonder or say that why is one of the Hokage's children lagging behind and for the trainer he has found asking for your permission before he starts training him shows the respect and truthfulness the person has. I believe you should agree and this way Natsu is kept busy and out of all those pranks he has been accused of committing".

"Alright, Natsu I think me and your mother will agree to this but one thing won't change with this outside training, breakfast and dinner will be eaten as a whole family, also we would like to know your training schedule when you find it out apart from that you have our blessing" Minato said. I was so overjoyed hearing this and dinner passed on in a lighter mood.

When the week ended I hurried to Sayuri-san home, arriving there Miyuki was waiting for me and showed me to where Sayuri-san was waiting.

"Natsu, am so glad you came. This means your parents approve, don't they?", Sayuri-san asked. "Yes, they did, the only condition they gave was that breakfast and dinner must be eaten together and they would like to know my training schedule", I replied.

"That is easy I can give you the training schedule you are going to start with to show them and as we go on the difficulty of the training will increase", Sayuri-san said. "Okay, but Sayuri-san you still haven't told me who will train Miyuki and I".

"Well me of course, I had only told your father that I didn't want to become a ninja I never said I didn't have any ninja training or do you have a problem with that, Natsu", Sayuri-san asked. " No, I was just surprised ", I explained.

"Now Natsu I need you to tell me the time you have breakfast and lunch and I'll adjust the times I set for your training", Sayuri-san said. "Okay, breakfast is by 7:00am and dinner is by 8:00pm", I replied.

"Okay before I show you your schedule I have just have 3 rules for you to follow,

1).During training I'll be referred to as sensei,

2).All task given will be mastered without complaints before we move to another task,

3).You and Miyuki are partners from now on so one can not move on until the other has completed that part hence you'll always be together from now on." Sayuri-san said.

She then gave me a training scroll me and Miyuki will undergo for the time being that I can show my parents. Opening it I saw the training schedule she had done,

4.00-6.30am: Taijutsu Training

6.30-8.30am: Breakfast

8.30-11.00am: History/Strategy/Theory on ninjutsu

11.00-2.00pm: Ninjutsu/chakra control

2.00-3.00pm: lunch

3.00-5.30pm: Genjutsu training

5.30-7.30pm: fuinjutsu

7.30-9.30pm: dinner

9.30pm: meditation

"This is just your beginning training as you go on more may be added or time shortened to create room for more training as you progress, also right now there is enough space for you to rest as that is another important aspect of training what you do during that period is entirely up to you. I want to use this medium to discuss one of the items there Meditation. Most ninja's do not take meditation seriously but to tell you the truth I prefer it to sleep. It allows for people to rest, think and still be aware of their surroundings, this I feel is ideal as a ninja is always on the battlefield especially during missions. It won't be easy at first to meditate but gradually you will improve on it, your thinking will be more collected and you can make quick decisions with it", Sayuri-san explained.

I was still wondering why she explained it now and as if she heard my thoughts she answered me. "This part will be taking place in your home so I won't be there to monitor you so you have to take it seriously, promise me" Sayuri-san said. "I promise", I replied.

Now go home training starts tomorrow and I left eager to show my parents the schedule and start training.

Authors note: finally. The request for your ideas on a male and female OC is still on. They will be a part of the **Konoha 12.** So any ideas on names, abilities, looks, weapons and the likes. This is till the 5th chapter.

Question time: which of this would you like to be seen as a sensei?

1). Yugao

2). Yamato

3). Anko

4). Anyother person in the naruto verse that can become a sensei

5). OC. This is different from the first 2 OC so you'll have to give your OC details.

This contest will last till the 4th chapter so give your answer in reviews or PM.

 **To Guest and Dark wolf of death: I know that all Naruto fanfiction I've read so far Naruto is usually the neglected one but he usually has a different character and sometimes abilities so I decided why not write one and give the character another name. There's no difference between writing about an OC in another village and writing one as a sibling of Naruto. Also it's not a pure neglect fic where the character runs away, hates everyone and the likes as shown in this chapter as they still interact and it is a Fanfiction it doesn't have always be about Naruto.**

Thanks, your reviews mean a lot to me and shows your opinion on how you see it so far. Any mistakes can be pointed out.

Till next time.


	4. Announcement(not a chapter)

This is going to be really short. I'm really sorry for the delay but I'm preparing for a major exam coming up in may so I've been busy reading for it and can't focus on the story for now. It's not really going on hiatus as I already have the next 3 to 4 chapters planned, just to type and upload but there is no time. if I do not do well in the exam it's good-bye to fanfiction so please stay with me. Thanks to everyone that has read and reviewed this story until next time.

 **P.S as there is still time anyone with OC ideas for the 2 characters going to be part of the Konoha 12 or who you want to be a sensei can please state so in the review or PM me. I can still make adjustments.** Thank you.


End file.
